Cache/.5BSHADALOO NEWS NETWORK.5D AN INTERVIEW WITH THE PRINCE OF PERSIA
1 This is Google's cache of http://www.blocgame.com/forums/index.php?topic=4424.0. It is a snapshot of the page as it appeared on Sep 8, 2016 14:58:23 GMT. The current page could have changed in the meantime. Learn more Full versionText-only versionView sourceTip: To quickly find your search term on this page, press Ctrl+F or ⌘-F (Mac) and use the find bar. NEWS NETWORK AN INTERVIEW WITH THE PRINCE OF PERSIA Welcome, Guest. Please login or register. 1 Hour 1 Day 1 Week 1 Month Forever Home Help Search Login Register My Community » The World » Global Affairs » NEWS NETWORK AN INTERVIEW WITH THE PRINCE OF PERSIA « previous next » Print Pages: 1 2 Author Topic: NEWS NETWORK AN INTERVIEW WITH THE PRINCE OF PERSIA (Read 685 times) Captain Haddock Jr. Member Offline 68 Personal Text Envoy to M. Bison NEWS NETWORK AN INTERVIEW WITH THE PRINCE OF PERSIA « on: June 26, 2016, 04:15:15 PM » Paid for by Comintern. Holy fuck this is so autistic. Please adjust your monitor to properly view Shadaloo News! THE FOLLOWING IS A BROADCAST FROM SHADALOO NEWS NETWORK. LOCATED IN SUNNY SHADALOO! Thank you, thank you. If you're just tuning in at this moment, I beg you not to change that dial. We have something special saved for our last segment of the program, an interview with the newest and most glamorous member of Comintern. What could be so amazing about him? Well let's get him out on the stage right away. Please put your hands together for our guest, Immortan Joe, a former member of Interpol! But please, hold your jeers and sneers, because this boy has finally seen the light! Thanks for coming on the show tonight, I hope you enjoyed riding on the luxurious Air Shadaloo which now boasts over THREE aeroplanes fit for extended flight. I know the audience is just itching for us to get to the nitty gritty, so let's just start right away. First of all, break it down for us, what was the situation like serving under Interpol? First and foremost, it kinda felt like most of Bloc hated me for being part of it (XD) It wasn't boring though, because in the few short weeks I was part of Interpol, we had 3 war situations! Mmm, very petty indeed. Do you think that the alleged insults from PALADIN were really the cause of this war declaration? Could the leaders of Interpol really be prepared to fight and kill as they wish over something so simple as a disagreement? I've asked myself that a few times, and no I don't think so. The insults definitely could have helped start it, but over the last couple weeks, PALADIN gained more membership. I think Interpol leaders may be trying to prevent another large alliance from forming! How were you treated within the alliance, and now that you've left do you fear reprisal? Interpol may see your brave defection encourage other nations to leave. Yes, I was fairly treated as a member. There was a helpful boost program but that has started to turn into a war machine as well. Now you can only receive assistance from the program if you stock up and donate resources for any war efforts. But no, I don't fear retaliation, I trust in Comintern. And I wouldn't quite call what I did brave (haha)! I was just doing what I felt was fair to more nations. Now that you've joined up with Comintern where do you see your future with it? And should Comintern come under attack from Interpol, do you believe you will be able to defend it from your former friends within the alliance, should Interpol turn it's glance to Comintern? I believe that my country can prosper now, without Interpol's near constant state of war. And though it may be with a heavy heart, I will help protect my new alliance if it comes to that Do you have any words for any of your former Interpol allies who may be listening in or watching our interview? Maybe a message to help diffuse the situation, or to have them take the same large step you've taken. Do you foresee more of your compatriots leaving the federation? I'd just like to say that my decision was in no way personal. Also, some of you members of Interpol may have chosen to join because of safety in numbers, but I warn you all that I have witnessed Interpol fall long ago. I hope to inspire more nations, and I hope the situation doesn't get out of hand. I do believe that more may leave now as well, due to a much larger war than they have grown used to! Anything you'd like to directly say to the leaders of Interpol and it's alliance? I just hope they handle the next few critical turns without destroying another alliance. Any closing thoughts? Only my apologies to the PALADIN member I attacked before defecting! That wraps it up, thanks for being on our program tonight. We'll be sure to send you a T-Shirt and a Mug! Next up on Shadaloo News Network, half of our country cannot read, yet Shadaloo News popularity has skyrocketed? The reason may shock you, more on that in just a moment, but first; we have a rare interview with dmc5, a key figure in the Interpol alliance! Have a story you want to tell? Want a vacation to Sunny Shadaloo? Looking to be interviewed by Captain Haddock, personal envoy to M. Bison? Just contact Shadaloo News Headquarters with your story! « Last Edit: July 29, 2016, 11:33:10 AM by Captain Haddock » Logged SHADALOO SHADALOO NEWS Triumvir Lykos Hero Member Offline 2206 Re: NEWS NETWORK A Very Special Shadaloo Interview « Reply #1 on: June 26, 2016, 04:22:09 PM » Brilliant. Logged Triumvir: Lykos of Praetoria Augusta SPQR Wiki PrinceOfPersia Hero Member Offline 1718 Personal Text We were Persians n Sheit Re: NEWS NETWORK A Very Special Shadaloo Interview « Reply #2 on: June 26, 2016, 04:25:04 PM » I want to be interviewed. Logged AKA Pars The Mojahedin Rule Iran Status: RP ded http://www.blocgame.com/stats.php?id=58128 Captain Haddock Jr. Member Offline 68 Personal Text Envoy to M. Bison Re: NEWS NETWORK A Very Special Shadaloo Interview « Reply #3 on: June 26, 2016, 04:38:12 PM » Quote from: PrinceOfPersia on June 26, 2016, 04:25:04 PM I want to be interviewed. Please tell Shadaloo your story. Logged SHADALOO SHADALOO NEWS PrinceOfPersia Hero Member Offline 1718 Personal Text We were Persians n Sheit Re: NEWS NETWORK A Very Special Shadaloo Interview « Reply #4 on: June 26, 2016, 04:47:38 PM » Quote from: Captain Haddock on June 26, 2016, 04:38:12 PM Please tell Shadaloo your story. I was born in pissant village am now the leader of biggest nation in Persia. Logged AKA Pars The Mojahedin Rule Iran Status: RP ded http://www.blocgame.com/stats.php?id=58128 FreddieMercury Full Member Offline 198 Personal Text Your Queen. Re: NEWS NETWORK A Very Special Shadaloo Interview « Reply #5 on: June 26, 2016, 05:10:27 PM » Quote from: Captain Haddock on June 26, 2016, 04:38:12 PM Please tell Shadaloo your story. « Last Edit: June 26, 2016, 05:12:03 PM by Uranistan » Logged http://www.blocgame.com/stats.php?id=68426 Robosax Hero Member Offline 515 Re: NEWS NETWORK A Very Special Shadaloo Interview « Reply #6 on: June 26, 2016, 05:27:33 PM » Amazing. Logged Bloc: Sqynet. Former Leader of African Union, Innawoods, and Brotherhood of Zion. Why are you playing Bloc? Don't give Rumsod any shekels. April 2013 - February 2016. http://www.blocgame.com/stats.php?id=52255 TRW 1: Venezuela/PDVSA Corp http://www.blocgame.com/bloctrw/stats.php?id=100021 Emily Full Member Offline 167 Re: NEWS NETWORK A Very Special Shadaloo Interview « Reply #7 on: June 26, 2016, 09:51:25 PM » Fucking glorious work comrade Logged http://www.blocgame.com/stats.php?id=35958 Selassie Jr. Member Offline 68 Re: NEWS NETWORK A Very Special Shadaloo Interview « Reply #8 on: June 26, 2016, 11:46:59 PM » Really amazing. Logged http://blocgame.com/stats.php?id=41527 FreeMindInside Newbie Offline 34 Re: NEWS NETWORK A Very Special Shadaloo Interview « Reply #9 on: June 27, 2016, 04:34:36 AM » Great autistic work! Logged Leader of Rhod3sia Cotton Hero Member Offline 574 Personal Text Dominus Fortitudo Nostra Re: NEWS NETWORK A Very Special Shadaloo Interview « Reply #10 on: June 27, 2016, 04:51:25 AM » Quote from: Captain Haddock on June 26, 2016, 04:15:15 PM Shadaloo News https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=IUj79ScZJTo « Last Edit: June 27, 2016, 04:56:11 AM by Cotton » Logged New Caucasus: http://www.blocgame.com/stats.php?id=4392 First Officer of PALADIN Former leader of Dictators United and BAMF Former first officer of BoZ Former global tyrant of TRW Bearer of a 3,000 ft. penis aps Sr. Member Offline 271 Personal Text cringeworthy shitposting/10 Re: NEWS NETWORK A Very Special Shadaloo Interview « Reply #11 on: June 27, 2016, 05:43:03 AM » 10/10 Logged http://www.blocgame.com/stats.php?id=58356 Mørg, Founder of the UN http://www.blocgame.com/bloctrw/stats.php?id=1037. Biggest Corp in TRW Big Willy Sr. Member Offline 346 Personal Text PEST Shill Re: NEWS NETWORK A Very Special Shadaloo Interview « Reply #12 on: June 27, 2016, 02:34:13 PM » As Always SNN is the must trusted name in News Logged Officer of Paladin http://www.blocgame.com/stats.php?id=7511 God Lone Gin Jr. Member Offline 50 Personal Text Saving the Bush Re: NEWS NETWORK A Very Special Shadaloo Interview « Reply #13 on: June 27, 2016, 03:13:17 PM » Gr8 News m8 Logged dudeskis Newbie Offline 13 Re: NEWS NETWORK A Very Special Shadaloo Interview « Reply #14 on: June 30, 2016, 10:26:33 AM » You must work hard on these because they look great. Thanks for doing the stories for the community even if it's at my alliance's expense. Logged Print Pages: 1 2 « previous next » My Community » The World » Global Affairs » NEWS NETWORK AN INTERVIEW WITH THE PRINCE OF PERSIA SMF 2.0.10 | SMF © 2015, Simple Machines GamerZ by Diego Andrés XHTML RSS WAP2 2 This is Google's cache of http://www.blocgame.com/forums/index.php?topic=4424.15. It is a snapshot of the page as it appeared on Sep 8, 2016 01:05:32 GMT. The current page could have changed in the meantime. Learn more Full versionText-only versionView sourceTip: To quickly find your search term on this page, press Ctrl+F or ⌘-F (Mac) and use the find bar. NEWS NETWORK AN INTERVIEW WITH THE PRINCE OF PERSIA Welcome, Guest. Please login or register. 1 Hour 1 Day 1 Week 1 Month Forever Home Help Search Login Register My Community » The World » Global Affairs » NEWS NETWORK AN INTERVIEW WITH THE PRINCE OF PERSIA « previous next » Print Pages: 1 2 Author Topic: NEWS NETWORK AN INTERVIEW WITH THE PRINCE OF PERSIA (Read 680 times) dmc5 Hero Member Offline 665 Re: NEWS NETWORK A Very Special Shadaloo Interview « Reply #15 on: July 03, 2016, 05:20:49 PM » Quote from: dudeskis on June 30, 2016, 10:26:33 AM You must work hard on these because they look great. Thanks for doing the stories for the community. Logged Leader of Interpol. http://www.blocgame.com/stats.php?id=55118 Captain Haddock Jr. Member Offline 68 Personal Text Envoy to M. Bison Re: NEWS NETWORK A Very Special Shadaloo Interview « Reply #16 on: July 19, 2016, 08:40:10 PM » Paid for by Uranistan. Holy fuck this is so autistic. Please adjust your monitor to properly view Shadaloo News! THE FOLLOWING IS A BROADCAST FROM SHADALOO NEWS NETWORK. LOCATED IN SUNNY SHADALOO! Wasn't that last advertisement really something, people? Anyhoo, it's time to get on with the show, and I think you fine folks in the audience are really going to love this next guest because he is really something. I mean this guy is one of the true greats, despite what you've heard. Though some of it is true. So let's give a big Shadaloo welcome to our next guest, President Uranistan! Alright, and now eh. Mr. Uranistan, I hope you won't take this the wrong way but can I offer you a pair of pants, maybe? A shirt? This is a family show after all. I do have superiors to answer to. thank you, but no pants for me. Tell your superiors I said OOGA BOOGA. They'll understand! As our audience both in the studio and at home know; Shadaloo and your country have always been fast allies and friends and enjoy a special relationship that only a few other nations can truly say they know. Blood is thicker than water as they say so ah... Ooga Booga... Yes. But, we didn't come here just to reminisce about the good times, yes, I'm afraid you came here under sadder circumstances, did you not? These are trying times for the people of your humble, industrious nation, are they not? Indeed, we were good bois lying around the porch. Dindu nuthing when evil SB men came and hit us twice! Right, right. So before we go any further. The audience and I know all about your plight, but what really started these events in your opinion? What was the catalyst that began this vicious attack on your sovereignty? Racism! You believe the perpetrators were fueled by an irrational racial hatred against you and your people? And my dick size. Your ah, excuse me? My penile girth. You believe that they sparked a war which killed thousands of people, ruined miles and miles of land, wasted millions of valuable resources and the lives of many soldiers, because they were jealous of the size of your ah, penile girth? Yes, it terrifies them. You say 'them'. Can you go into more detail about the identity of the perpetrators responsible? Some guy called EFuseKingdom and a Mr.WhiteArgentina! Mr. White Argentina? Indeed. Let's talk about this man first of all. Was he the first to attack you? No he was the second, taking advantage of the damage caused by his partner. So they worked in tandem to attack you, not only content to brutalize you but then encouraging one another to take advantage of your nation in it's vulnerable state? I believe so, they trying to keep a brother down. Yes the ah, 'racism'. I see. But how has it been for the people of your nation, suffering such great loss so rapidly and without purpose in these senseless attacks? We cry every day but no one listens. Truly heart wrenching, you would have to be made of stone with a heart equally as igneous to ignore such a genuine and passionate plea for help. My heart and the hearts of our viewers go out to you in your time of need. Thank you. What federation do these aggressive pirates belong to? Interpol? PIRATES? No! Its the Steel Brotherhood! They came and attacked us out of nowhere, because "no pacts" and penis envy! Well, allow me to be skeptical for just a moment, but weren't the Steel Brotherhood touted to be a virtuous and just federation? One that would not dream of stepping on the hopes and dreams of the individual for personal gain? Could they really be responsible? They are but not only that, they completely ignored my pleas for negotiation and reps. So you tried to take the high road and simply asked for what was rightfully yours, and they refused. Is that right? No. they pretended to negotiate with my alliance's officer then proceeded to do nothing and ignore my 'reps when' comms. It was all very triggering and problematic but the worst of all they made no memes at all not a single meme was made from my plight! I'm sorry, what did you say? They did not Meme. Well, there it is. In all my time working for Shadaloo News, Shadaloo Interviews, Shadaloo Advertising, Shadaloo Car Rentals, Shadaloo Yoga and Shadaloo Flights I have never heard such a disgusting and despicable story. I am truly sick over this, what a horrible turn of events. Thank you, your sympathy is everything to us as my brother from another mother Commywommy would say: memes are everything without memes who are we? What will you do now? Will you try to pick up the pieces and move on? Oh no. By our cultural traditions we must now take their land and women, as such we have declared war on these criminals. How is the war front? We shall salt their women and rape their land the war front was doing fine until we were gassed the cowardly chemical strike was very damaging to our efforts. Are you telling me that they not only refused to create memes, but they also employed poisonous chemical gas on a civilian populace? Yes, our people now have asthma truly, a fate worse than death. Our imaginary numbers have also been diminished by the strike but oh well who cares? Well, we're almost out of time. Do you have any closing thoughts? Maybe a message for the Steel Brotherhood to try and wake them up from this senseless direction of wanton destruction? Yes. Reps when? Memes when? OOGA BOOGA!! Reps when, indeed. Thank you for coming on the show. Up next, Shadaloo fertilizer, is it just for piling onto compost or does the substance boast a more palatable alternative? We'll tell you after these messages. If this story, or the plight of President Uranistan and his people has touched you, please consider making a donation to his small and innocent nation. It can be found by pressing this LINK « Last Edit: July 19, 2016, 09:04:34 PM by Captain Haddock » Logged SHADALOO SHADALOO NEWS PrinceOfPersia Hero Member Offline 1718 Personal Text We were Persians n Sheit Re: NEWS NETWORK A Very Special Shadaloo Interview « Reply #17 on: July 19, 2016, 09:02:59 PM » Amazing work as usual Logged AKA Pars The Mojahedin Rule Iran Status: RP ded http://www.blocgame.com/stats.php?id=58128 Cotton Hero Member Offline 573 Personal Text Dominus Fortitudo Nostra Re: NEWS NETWORK A Very Special Shadaloo Interview « Reply #18 on: July 19, 2016, 09:43:47 PM » Quote from: Captain Haddock on July 19, 2016, 08:40:10 PM Reps when? Logged New Caucasus: http://www.blocgame.com/stats.php?id=4392 First Officer of PALADIN Former leader of Dictators United and BAMF Former first officer of BoZ Former global tyrant of TRW Bearer of a 3,000 ft. penis His Excellency Newbie Offline 22 Personal Text Tough crowd Re: NEWS NETWORK A Very Special Shadaloo Interview « Reply #19 on: July 19, 2016, 09:45:42 PM » I, along with the people of Basenji, are deeply touched by the plight of gooboi Uranisan who clearly dindu nuffin. If we were not focusing on our own struggles and trials we would gladly send an expeditionary force to crush the oppressive white males that torment him so. Also, Quote from: Captain Haddock on July 19, 2016, 08:40:10 PM They did not meme Logged PrinceOfPersia Hero Member Offline 1718 Personal Text We were Persians n Sheit Re: NEWS NETWORK A Very Special Shadaloo Interview « Reply #20 on: July 19, 2016, 10:18:15 PM » We are here on the forums proudly fighting on the shitpost front. That is where we are. Logged AKA Pars The Mojahedin Rule Iran Status: RP ded http://www.blocgame.com/stats.php?id=58128 dmc5 Hero Member Offline 665 Re: NEWS NETWORK A Very Special Shadaloo Interview « Reply #21 on: July 19, 2016, 11:00:10 PM » Quote from: PrinceOfPersia on July 19, 2016, 09:02:59 PM Amazing work as usual Logged Leader of Interpol. http://www.blocgame.com/stats.php?id=55118 Big Willy Sr. Member Offline 346 Personal Text PEST Shill Re: NEWS NETWORK A Very Special Shadaloo Interview « Reply #22 on: July 19, 2016, 11:02:48 PM » Quote from: Cotton on July 19, 2016, 09:43:47 PM Logged Officer of Paladin http://www.blocgame.com/stats.php?id=7511 Comrade Swift Full Member Offline 182 Personal Text "Red is such an interesting color..." Re: NEWS NETWORK A Very Special Shadaloo Interview « Reply #23 on: July 20, 2016, 12:32:40 AM » He got his reps Logged "Eternal Leader" of BAMF, Commissar for Cultural Affairs of Comintern http://www.blocgame.com/stats.php?id=39005 Sylvie et Francoise, Présidents et directeurs-généraux du Vin Arabique http://www.blocgame.com/stats.php?id=1240 Big Willy Sr. Member Offline 346 Personal Text PEST Shill Re: NEWS NETWORK A Very Special Shadaloo Interview « Reply #24 on: July 20, 2016, 03:44:32 PM » Quote from: Comrade Swift on July 20, 2016, 12:32:40 AM He got his reps Logged Officer of Paladin http://www.blocgame.com/stats.php?id=7511 Captain Haddock Jr. Member Offline 68 Personal Text Envoy to M. Bison Re: NEWS NETWORK A Very Special Shadaloo Interview « Reply #25 on: July 29, 2016, 11:10:22 AM » Paid for by Pars. Holy fuck this is so autistic. Please adjust your monitor to properly view Shadaloo News! THE FOLLOWING IS A BROADCAST FROM SHADALOO NEWS NETWORK. LOCATED IN SUNNY SHADALOO!! Hello ladies and gentlemen, we're finally back from commercial, and weren't they something? I just cannot get enough of this brand new Shadaloo fertilizer! Now up next we have something very special, a rare interview with the Prince of Persia, that's right, the ruler of Mojahedin. Although his country is currently embroiled in a ruthless war he made time for us here at Shadaloo News, so without further ado; Pars, the Prince of Persia! I APPRECIATE YOUR UNDERGARMENTS! So, the Prince of Persia in my own little studio. Thank you for making the time to talk to us. Of course while I am a busy man running the Kosher Petro Junta of Parsistan the chance to appear on Shadloo news is a very special opportunity indeed! Of course I know who you are, but for some of our more ignorant and 'neanderthalic' viewers, tell us a little bit about yourself, and about the federation you run in our little geopolitical universe. Tell us about the real you. I started out as simple young man from south of Persia. I started out as engineer but when dirty Iraq attacked I felt I needed to defend country. I joined military, promotion after promotion I got and before I knew it I was head of Military! I then waged a short and peaceful military campaign to unite Persia under one flag. I now hope to unite what little Persian areas there are left and also make middle east peace Mojahedin is all that share this view! How do the people of your country fare under your rule? And how have they managed under the brunt of what is no doubt going to be one of the world's biggest and most pivotal wars? They are doing very well considering the conditions. Because of all the threats we had to temporarily suspend human development projects. But the people proudly united to begin to improve military industry. We are not afraid but in fact proud to undertake this hardship to improve the world! We removed all facets of Islamic bullshit from country, went back to Persian roots of either fire worship or atheism! If our Persian armies could push back the Romans some villagers from pooinlooistan should be little issue! You federation, if you'll excuse my bluntness, is quite humble. You seem to only support a federation of four nations, is it difficult for you to keep yourself free from the aggression of larger, more unscrupulous federations who may wish to do you harm for profit or memes? We have a strong pact with Paladins and the large Federation known as the Steel Brotherhood! Despite the differences in numerical power we have a very healthy axis alliance and share military and intelligence with each other! Oh I also forgot to mention earlier but Judaism is also an allowed religion! You say you have a pact with the Steel Brotherhood, however it seems like they have disavowed your war with the faction known as PIRATES, a general blight to our peaceful world. Do you find yourself in a tenuous position now that you may well be 'alone' in this war against a federation spanning over 80 other nations? Of course I cannot speak of certain high level military and diplomatic matters on your fine show so all I can say at this time is the public information that there seems to be a lapse in the fighting at this moment. Our people are brave and determined though and our allies steadfast so if attacks resumed we will be victorious! You say there has been a lapse in the war between you and the head of the PIRATE federation. Is this hesitation on your part in the hopes for a peaceful resolution? I cannot comment on this matter further other than we aim for the best outcome for our people and our allies! To clarify my exact wording was lapse in the fighting... *Cough* Pirates suck ass and multi harder than Fastow *cough* Sorry I think I got some travelers sickness! I see, I see. What is the aim of your personal one-man war with PIRATES? Do you hope to see the federation crumble and fade into obscurity, losing it's relevance once again? I cannot comment too much on the casus belli other than we were in the right and the "Pirates" were not. But as we have seen these last few weeks Pirates doesn't need us to do anything for them to become so insufferable that they bleed memebers from the #1 spot to the #2 spot, number 3 I mean! To put this in perspective they were still number 1 even after several nations were purged because of illegal puppetting. These just goes to show how bad the Pirates internal fascism is I see, I see. What do you have to say to some critics who label you as quote: "A shiteating fuckhead multier irrelevant memefaggot who should fuck off."? Wait, who wrote this? DON'T MOVE FROM YOUR SEATS PEOPLE. SHADALOO NEWS NETWORK WILL BE RIGHT BACK! Please excuse such a rude comment, someone will surely be fired for this, out of a cannon. I will make sure indeed! I suspect it is either someone in Pirates Or more likely if you excuse my language, mothers at home cover your children's ears: Some butthurt pussy retard cracker lardburger from interpol! As they say Haddock, "Those who use such insults are more likely to be all of those things themselves than the people they level such repulsive speech at!" Let's try to end it on a much more dignified note. This war has just begun, but already it's made major waves, much like the ones in the sewers of Shadaloo. Do you have anything to say to the leaders of PIRATES, and to our community? I appeal to all those still trapped under the roof of Pirate tyranny, there are other ways, the time to leave is now! Also to interpol I urge them in good faith to cease their support for a criminal syndicate which is just of the Malays, by the Malays, for the Malays. Thank you for having me on Haddock! Zendebad Iranzamin! Well thank you for gracing us with your presence, if you would like to donate to help the war effort, you can contact the Prince of Persia and his nation right here: http://www.blocgame.com/stats.php?id=58128. Up next, a new dance crazy is hitting the nightlife in Sunny Shadaloo, but do you know the owner of the pelvis you're grinding up against? We'll have more after these messages. « Last Edit: July 29, 2016, 11:32:42 AM by Captain Haddock » Logged SHADALOO SHADALOO NEWS Selassie Jr. Member Offline 68 Re: NEWS NETWORK A Very Special Shadaloo Interview « Reply #26 on: July 29, 2016, 11:16:58 AM » Excellent as always Logged http://blocgame.com/stats.php?id=41527 PrinceOfPersia Hero Member Offline 1718 Personal Text We were Persians n Sheit Re: NEWS NETWORK A Very Special Shadaloo Interview « Reply #27 on: July 29, 2016, 11:22:31 AM » I would like to add that Tamil has resumed attacks on our nation. I again urge everyone to assist our righteous crusade. Logged AKA Pars The Mojahedin Rule Iran Status: RP ded http://www.blocgame.com/stats.php?id=58128 Big Willy Sr. Member Offline 346 Personal Text PEST Shill Re: NEWS NETWORK AN INTERVIEW WITH THE PRINCE OF PERSIA « Reply #28 on: July 29, 2016, 12:58:15 PM » Indonesia > Malaysia Logged Officer of Paladin http://www.blocgame.com/stats.php?id=7511 Print Pages: 1 2 « previous next » My Community » The World » Global Affairs » NEWS NETWORK AN INTERVIEW WITH THE PRINCE OF PERSIA SMF 2.0.10 | SMF © 2015, Simple Machines GamerZ by Diego Andrés XHTML RSS WAP2